Show me what your body can do
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Sebastian isnt happy with the way Hunter looks at his boyfriend. He confronts him and finds out Hunter's desires for Kurt. This causes Sebastian to make an interesting decesion which leads to a wild night. Kurtbastian relationship. Kuntbastian threesome. Very smutty. Enjoy and please let me know if you want more


**I just had to write this. Hope you enjoy...**

**123**

"I want you to stop" Sebastian demanded, Hunter lowered his copy of 'The Hobbit' to see his room-mate and fellow Warbler standing before him with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Stop what?" Hunter asked, confused.

"Dont play dumb. I see the way you stare at my boyfriends ass every time he visits" Sebastian snapped.

"Sorry not sure what you're on about" Hunter lied looking down at his book again and ignoring Sebastian's huff of anger.

"You always look and even flirt with him right in front of me and I'm sick of it" Sebastian snapped, snatching Hunters book and throwing it across the room.

"Wow, how mature" Hunter deadpanned, raising one eyebrow. "Oh and I can't help staring when he wears such skin tight jeans which makes his ass look fantastic"

"_My name is Hunter and I'm not even remotely bi curious" _Sebastian mocked. "Bullshit" he snapped and glared at Hunter.

"Wow you suck at impressions" Hunter drawled in his condescending tone and smirked, fury became even more clear on Sebastian's face in response.

"I'm sure there is something else you want to suck, like my boyfriends cock but it's not going to happen Clarignton" Sebastian retorted.

"What ever, Smythe, besides sexuality isn't black and white. Attraction can happen and your boyfriend happens to be the first male I've found attractive so excuse me for wanting to look. You need to calm down, you sound like a controlling douche" Hunter hissed back.

"I'm not controlling, I just don't like the way you leer at him" Sebastian said and folded his arms tighter on his chest defensively.

"Well what are you worried about, afraid that he would love my cock more than yours" Hunter said and Sebastian scoffed in response.

"I imagine fucking him over the desk in the warblers practice room, his ass looks made for a good fuck, you obviously don't satisfy him" Hunter finished off, Sebastian scowled before grabbing Hunters shirt and hauling him to his feet in a fast movement.

"Shut up, don't talk about him like that" Sebastian hissed dangerously.

Hunter just grinned in response and Sebastian let go of his shirt.

"I'm sure Kurt would be flattered" Hunter said and grinned at Sebastian who opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Flattered by what" Kurt asked, as he walked into the room, stepping up next to Sebastian whose posture relaxed in his presence. Kurt kissed his cheek then grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Nothing babe" Sebastian said, smiling at Kurt before shooting a warning look over at Hunter.

"I heard the last part of your conversation and I'm flattered by Hunters comments and kind of turned on by your jealous side Bas" Kurt suddenly said and Hunter grinned triumphly while Sebastian looked shocked.

"Babe" he said, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Relax sweetie, I love you. It's not like im going to leave you for anyone else" Kurt said gently and smiled at Sebastian softly. "There's nothing wrong with feeling good when someone finds you attractive, especially if they're men who were apparently not even a little bi curious" Kurt continued and giggled at Sebastian's eye roll.

Hunter smirked and shamelessly looked Kurt up and down. Sebastian clutched Kurt tighter too him why Kurt kept giggling and Hunter just grinned. The gears in Sebastian's head started whirling and an idea formed. It was crazy but perhaps it would solve everything and maybe Hunter could stop ogling Kurt. Sebastian just had to get his boyfriend to say yes though.

**123**

"Harder, fuck so good" Kurt panted, gripping his boyfriends shoulders and pushing the heels of his feet onto his Boyfriends ass.

"Like this baby" Sebastian growled, snapping his hips forward more and driving his cock deeper into Kurt, who whinned in response.

"Yes, fuck" Kurt babbled, working his hips up to meet Sebastian's.

"I was thinking" Sebastian rasped out while still fucking into Kurt.

"Less of that and more fucking me" Kurt said, driving his hips up hard in emphasis.

"No, listen. I don't like how he talked about you but you're right about my controlling side. I just hate seeing anyone else looking at you. I need to work on that" Sebastian explained.

"Baby it's ok. I love that side of you. Well sometimes it's intense but maybe we could talk about this after" Kurt responded, pressing the heels of his feet harder into Sebastian's back to urge him to fuck faster as he was slowing his thrusts.

"I thought of something that could help me with my jealousy issue and help out Hunter with his desires" Sebastian said.

Kurt stopped moving his hips, Sebastian snapped his forward more causing Kurt to gasp and dig his nails into Sebastian shoulder in response.

"What are you saying" Kurt gasped out.

"We could have a threesome" Sebastian said.

Kurt eye's widened then he let out breathless giggle. "Only you would ask for a threesome while fucking me" he said.

"Think about how it would feel to have me deep inside you while his cock is down your throat or vice versa" Sebastian bit out, his thrusts becoming quicker again, Kurt whimpered and arched under him. He had to admit the idea was kind of hot.

"You do, you're getting close thinking about it aren't you baby, you would love two cocks filling you. You're such a slut for it" Sebastian said, fucking faster.

"Bas" Kurt gasped out.

"Tell me what you want" Sebastian demanded, his pace now brutal. Kurt's moans and whimpers in response becoming louder. Sebastian angled his hips and hit Kurt's prostate causing Kurt to cry out and dig his nails into Sebastian's shoulder even harder.

"I want it" Kurt stammered out and Sebastian growled.

"Say it" Sebastian demanded, fucking harder against Kurt's spot causing him to see stars.

"I want a threesome with Hunter" Kurt answered and sobbed out in pleasure as Sebastian reached down and gripped his cock, pulling it roughly.

Sebastian twisted his wrist on Kurt's cock at the same time as he hit Kurt's prostate on a hard thrust. Kurt keened, coming over Sebastian's fist as he stroked him though it while Kurt kept moving his hips in time with Sebastian's. Sebastian let go of Kurt's cock and fucked into Kurt harder and more erratic before coming himself. Once he had pulled out and cleaned them up, they lapsed into silence.

Sebastian cuddled Kurt too him, dropping a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, tangling their legs together. He had always wondered about a threesome.

"Ok well should we do it at mine tomorrow night. House is empty" Sebastian asked.

"Ok" Kurt said, kissing his chin.

Sebastian smiled softly. He hoped Hunter would be ready for this.

"Love you" he whispered to Kurt.

"Love you too" Kurt responded.

**123**

"I'm sorry what" Hunter managed to say after Sebastian's question, his expression had been comical when Sebastian had asked.

"Kurt and I would like to have a threesome with you" Sebastian repeated.

Hunter leant against the wall in his dorm room and stared at Sebastian, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Kurt is interested" Hunter said slowly.

"Yes, look you think my boyfriend is attractive and this will be a way for you to explore that. It's up to you, just if you want Kurt you get me also. We're kind of a package deal" Sebastian answered.

"You're not bad either" Hunter trailed off and Sebastian smirked.

"So bi sexual" Sebastian suggested and waited.

"I don't know what I am, all I know is I went from finding Kurt attractive to now finding you attractive also. I know that if I say no to this offer, I'll regret it. So yes I'll have a threesome with you" Hunter said.

Sebastian nodded and sat next to Hunter, patting him on the shoulder. "Well we should talk rules quickly" he said.

"Wait rules" Hunter questioned, looking surprised.

"Well if anyone is not comfortable with something happening then they say so. Makes things easier also it's best to talk now about what kinks are a no go or safe to do" Sebastian explained.

"Ok. What do you like?" Hunter asked.

"I love smacking Kurt's ass when I'm fucking him and he's on his hands and knees. We both love come play and Kurt loves being choked but we're still getting used to that and I think it's something that should be left between us" Sebastian said.

"Wow he likes being choked, that's hot" Hunter said. Sebastian nodded and grinned.

"Has he ever passed out?" Hunter asked.

"Only a few seconds but we're carefull with it, I don't want to kill him" Sebastian said "So what do you like?"

"Getting deep-throated" Hunter said.

"That's not a kink but Kurt is amazing at it where as I'm the best at riming" Sebastian said.

"Sorry" Hunter asked.

Sebastian laughed and leaned against the wall.

"I love tonguing his ass and he loves when I do it. My baby is very responsive to touch" he said.

"Oh" Hunter said, feeling himself growing hard.

"Yeah also we've done some role play. He wore his old cheerleading outfit and I wore my lacrosse gear and we had sex in the bathroom pretending it was a locker room. Also I pretended to be a teacher at Dalton once and he wore his old uniform and we had sex in an unused classroom" Sebastian said.

"Fuck" Hunter gasped out, imaging them both fucking in a classroom with Kurt bent over the desk wearing his Dalton tie and nothing else.

"Role play is hot" Sebastian exclaimed then he grinned.

"I like slapping ass while fucking too" Hunter managed, adjusting his pants which didn't go un noticed by Sebastian.

"Nice, so preference then" he commented.

"What" Hunter said.

"Do you want to be fucked or be the one fucking?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll see how the night goes but I think I would like to fuck either you or Kurt" Hunter replied and Sebastian grinned at that.

"My place tonight ok, around 8" he said and got up, making his way to the door.

"Can't wait" was Hunters response, Sebastian left their room with a spring in step. Although he would deny it if anyone asked.

**123**

"Are you nervous?" Sebastian asked, squeezing his boyfriends knee.

They were both seated on the couch waiting for Hunter and hadn't said much since the clock had struck 8.

"A little but mostly excited, isn't he supposed to be here by now?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah think he's going to be fashionably late" Sebastian joked and Kurt smiled. There was a knock on the door and Sebastian nodded in the direction, they both stood up to answer it.

"Hey" Hunter said once the door was opened. Kurt and Sebastian both replied with the same greeting.

"So, lead the way" Hunter said, giving a soft smile.

Sebastian smiled and walked on ahead till they reached his room where he had laid out a glass of red wine for each of them to take the edge off. He refused to get drunk as he felt they would enjoy it more if they were more sober.

"Nice room" Hunter said, sitting on Sebastian's bed.

"Yeah" Sebastian trailed off, he glanced at Kurt who was sipping his wine slowly.

"Help yourself" Kurt said to Hunter, lowering his glass and nodding towards the two left over glasses.

"It's to take the edge off" Sebastian explained further, Hunter nodded, getting up and grabbing a glass and taking a sip before sitting on the bed again.

Kurt placed his finished glass down before walking over to Hunter and sitting next to him, he took Hunters glass off him before cupping his face and kissing him. Sebastian swallowed as he watched Hunter's posture go from surprise to relaxation as he got into the kiss. Sebastian should have felt stranger watching Kurt making out with another guy, the usual flame of jealousy was being ignited but he ignored it and concentrated on how sexy it was. This helped him in the knowledge he had made the right decision, he finished the rest of his wine before walking over and sitting behind Kurt.

He traced his boyfriends back lightly before pressing soft kisses onto his neck then beginning to suck lightly. Kurt's hand gripped his leg and moved lightly up and down. Kurt pulled back from the kiss, panting slightly and felt his pants tighten more when he saw the lust blown haze in Hunter's eyes.

"You doing ok" Kurt asked.

Hunter smiled and leant forward to kiss Kurt's neck, he pulled back and answered. "Better than ok, you're a good kisser"

Kurt giggled and tilted Hunters face up more before kissing him again. He felt Sebastian lips move up to his ear lobe before he was whispering in his ear. "Baby I think you should show him how good you are at sucking cock"

Kurt moaned softly against Hunter's lips before he removed himself from both of their grasps and lowered himself to the ground and situated himself in front of Hunter. He pulled Hunter's legs apart lightly, he noticed Hunter's eyes darkening more and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Wait till you feel his mouth" Sebastian said to Hunter who felt arousal shoot down his spine. He couldn't wait to have Kurt's mouth on him.

Kurt reached up and slowly undid Hunter's pants before sliding them and his boxers down to his knees then off, Hunter kicked them aside till he was naked from the waist down, his cock bobbing.

"What a nice cock" Sebastian purred in Hunters ear, who moaned in response.

"What do you think baby" Sebastian said to Kurt.

Kurt placed his hands on Hunter's legs, sliding them up to he was gripping Hunter's hips.

"So good" Kurt commented before ducking down and licking a line up Hunter's cock.

"Oh" Hunter gasped, bucking forward slightly.

Sebastian grinned, reaching down and placing his hand on Kurt's hair.

Kurt hummed and slowly sucked the head of Hunter's cock into his mouth before sliding down to take more in.

"Fucking hell" Hunter stuttered, he reached down and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder to ground himself. Kurt's mouth felt amazing.

"Feels good doesn't it, he looks amazing sucking on your cock right now" Sebastian said to Hunter who whimpered as Kurt swallowed the rest of him, deep throating him.

"He takes it so well" Hunter said "He's the best I've had"

Sebastian grinned before he turned Hunter's face to his and kissed him lightly, Hunter kissed back before sliding his tongue into Sebastian's mouth. When they pulled away, Sebastian gripped Kurt's hair lightly and looked down.

"Doing so good baby' he said to Kurt who hummed in response.

Sebastian looked at Hunter and could see how he wanted to move his hips.

"He likes when you fuck his mouth" Sebastian commented and Hunter moaned before he shifted on the bed to get a rhythm.

Kurt figuring out what was happening, opened his mouth more before relaxing his throat and allowing Hunter to slide his cock in and out.

"Fuck, he's so good" Hunter rambled, moving his dick in and out of Kurt's willing mouth, whimpering when Kurt's throat constricted around him and he would hum. He then gasped, squeezing Kurt's shoulder and tried to push Kurt back. "Stop" he gasped out.

Kurt pulled off with a loud popping sound and looked up in confusion.

"Sorry was about to come, don't want this over too soon" Hunter explained, Kurt smiled and stood up, licking his lips before hovering over Sebastian and kissing his boyfriend roughly. Hunter groaned as he watched them kiss.

"Think we all need to get naked" Sebastian said, pushing Kurt back lightly.

Kurt giggled before stripping off, Sebastian and Hunter following suit till they all stood before each other naked.

"Wow, your body is gorgeous" Hunter gasped out, looking Kurt up and down.

He then looked at Sebastian, all lean muscles and tan skin with a very thick cock bobbing between his legs.

"You're both gorgeous" he continued.

"Let's get on the bed" Sebastian commented before crawling onto the bed, Kurt following. He laid down and Sebastian slid down till he was eye level then sucked his boyfriend cock lightly.

"Bas" Kurt gasped, gripping his boyfriends hair then he looked at Hunter hovering at the base of the bed.

"Come here" Kurt purred, Hunters cock twitched and he compiled. He went over till he was on Kurt's side and leant over Kurt to kiss him slowly while Sebastian continued to suck Kurt.

"How do you want to do this" Kurt asked, after pulling away from the kiss.

"I would love to fuck you" Hunter answered.

Kurt licked his lips before taping Sebastian on the shoulder, he pulled off Kurt's cock before moving up the bed till he was next to Kurt.

"Hunter wants to fuck me" Kurt said.

"Is that ok" Hunter asked Sebastian.

"I can suck you while he fucks me, you can both pull me back and forth like I'm you fuck toy" Kurt said, biting on his lip and looking sinful.

"That's hot baby, Ok what ever you want. You're lucky Hunter, I wasnt sure if I would let you fuck him" Sebastian commented, Hunter smiled in gratitude.

"On your back Bas, I'll go on my knees so Hunter can go behind me" Kurt said, they moved around each other into the positions. Sebastian lay down and Kurt slid between his legs and bent down to present his ass to Hunter who positioned himself ready.

Hunter ran his hand's up Kurt's back lightly before moving them down, he remembered what Sebastian had said about Kurt liking his ass hit. He pulled a hand back before delivering a loud sharp smack to his cheek. Kurt cried out and arched his back.

"Do it again" Sebastian called out, his cock twitching.

Hunter pulled the same hand back and slapped Kurt's cheek again, watching the skin redden.

"So hot" Sebastian groaned.

Kurt whimpered and arched again.

"I think you should count them down for him baby" Sebastian commanded, stroking his cock as Kurt moved his hands to fist the sheets and lift his ass up more.

"How many?" Hunter asked.

"Ten" Kurt said.

"Fuck" Hunter stammered, raising his hand and waiting for Kurt's signal.

"One" Kurt called out.

Smack.

"Two"

Smack.

Hunter moaned as Kurt's ass turned redder and Kurt whimpered, counting till he reached ten and Hunter's hand throbbed and Kurt was almost crying out in pleasure pain.

"I think he's ready" Sebastian rasped, squeezing his cock.

Kurt whimpered before he pushed his boyfriends hand away before leaning down and sucking his cock.

"That's it baby" Sebastian groaned.

Hunter placed his hand's lightly on Kurt's ass, spreading the cheeks apart and practically salivating as his hole was revealed. He found himself wanting to taste and before he could change his mind he was sliding down till he was level with Kurt's ass and licked at his rim. Kurt whimpered around Sebastian's cock and sucked a little harder as Hunter started licking more persistently.

"Fuck he's rimming you" Sebastian groaned, placing a hand on Kurt's head to hold him as he sucked.

"How does it feel baby" Sebastian asked, Kurt pulled off his cock and panted a little before answering.

"Feels good Bas" he whimpered.

Hunter pulled away and moved up again. He wanted to fuck Kurt so badly.

"Lube?" He questioned Sebastian who shuffled over to grab a condom and lube from the drawer. He handed them over and they moved back to where they were, Kurt sucking Sebastian shallowly and Hunter squirting the lube onto his fingers. He moved one over till Sebastian looked at him and licked his lips as Kurt sucked him.

"He can take three at a time" Sebastian said and Hunter moaned, tracing Kurt's rim lightly before pushing his middle, ring and index finger into Kurt who moaned around Sebastian and pushed his ass back. Hunter groaned at how tight Kurt felt, he couldn't wait to feel this around his cock.

"Feels fucking tight and hot doesn't it" Sebastian said, Hunter nodded, pushing his fingers in more till they were in completely.

"Just wait till he's wrapped around your dick. It's mind blowing" Sebastian continued, letting out a soft groan as Kurt hummed around his dick.

Hunter moved his fingers slowly, stretching Kurt. Kurt moved his ass back lightly.

"Find his magical spot" Sebastian spoke up.

"Sorry" Hunter asked.

"His prostate, you'll know when you find it as he makes such hot sounds when you touch it. He has such a sensitive prostate" Sebastian answered.

Hunter breathed in deeply before moving his fingers around to find it. He knew he had found it when he felt the small fleshy pleasure point and the reaction Kurt made as Hunter touched it. He pulled off Sebastian's cock and cried out, arching his back and moving his ass back quickly as Hunter moved the pads of his fingers over the spot.

"Told you" Sebastian said, his eyes darkened in lust as he watched his boyfriends reaction.

"Please fuck me" Kurt babbled. Hunter groaned, pulling his fingers free before putting the condom on. It was a little difficult because of the lube on his fingers but he managed and added some more to his cock before he situated himself in front of Kurt's ass.

"Put your mouth back on me, you're doing so good baby" Sebastian said to Kurt who whimpered before sinking his mouth down around Sebastian.

Hunter gripped his cock and pressed it to Kurt's hole before pushing in and groaning as Kurt's tight ass gripped him. "Fuck" he stuttered as he moved till he was ball's deep.

"Amazing isn't it" Sebastian said. "My baby's ass was made for it"

"He feels so fucking tight" Hunter groaned as he pulled out till the head was in then slammed forward. Kurt whimpered around Sebastian's cock, he shoved his ass back and forth as Hunter fucked into him.

"Yes baby, like that" Sebastian rambled as Kurt sucked him, his mouth sliding easily with the push and pull from Hunter and Sebastian. Sebastian had a hard grip on his hair and was fucking up into his mouth at the same time as Hunter was snapping his hips and driving his cock into him. He wasn't going to last, he didn't even need to touch himself as he was sure he could come from just this.

"I think he's close" Sebastian commented, he could tell by the way Kurt was sucking his cock more desperately and snapping his ass back against Hunter.

"I am too" Hunter moaned out, starting to fuck harder.

"Fuck" Sebastian groaned as Kurt whimpered around him and his body started to shake slighty.

Hunter gripped Kurt's hips harder as his orgasm approached him, he could tell Kurt was going to come soon too. He gasped and panted hard as he snapped his hips forward and cried out as he came into Kurt, pressed himself against his ass before pulling out and falling onto the bed and breathing heavily.

"Do you want him to suck you cock why I fuck you" Sebastian spoke up, Kurt pulled off crawled up to Sebastian before turning so his back was facing Sebastian. He positioned himself in front of Sebastian and lowered himself on Sebastian's cock. Sebastian looked over at Hunter and beckoned him over.

"Do you want to suck him" he asked as Hunter crawled over, he noticed the condom and quickly removed it before placing his hands on Kurt's hips and lowering himself till he was eye level.

"It's ok, just do what I was doing, I don't expect you to deep throat" Kurt whispered, placing his hand on Hunter's head.

Hunter licked his lips before sucking Kurt into his mouth.

"That's it" Kurt whimpered, as he moved his hips in slow circles as Sebastian fucked lightly into him. Hunter sucked a bit more faster, determined to get Kurt off. He didn't know what he was doing but it must be good enough as Kurt was making a lot of noise.

"Close baby" Sebastian asked.

"Yes" Kurt whimpered, Sebastian moved a hand up that wasn't holding Kurt's waist and pinched his nipple.

"Bas" Kurt whimpered, feeling his orgasm looming.

"Do you want to come in his mouth?" he asked Kurt, his voice low and gravelly.

"Yes but does he want me too" Kurt gasped out, whimpering more as Hunter sucked harder. Hunter could hear them and he wanted to taste Kurt's cum so he sucked harder till he could feel Kurt's cock beginning to pulsate. Kurt's grip tightened and he cried out, spilling into Hunter's mouth.

"Fuck look's so good" Sebastian groaned, shifting his hips more so his cock was brushing Kurt's prostate.

Kurt whimpered more. Hunter pulled off his softening cock and licked his lips, swallowing the last of Kurt's come. Kurt pulled him up and kissed him roughly, licking into his mouth. Sebastian wasn't kidding about the kink for come play. Hunter pulled back to look at Sebastian who was looking desperate. Kurt worked his hips more, lifting up and dropping down.

"Are you going to come" Kurt gasped out, placing his hand on Sebastian's hip and squeezing.

"Close" Sebastian said.

"Come baby" Kurt begged, grinding down. Sebastian pressed his hands down on Kurt's waist harder and fucked up rougher before holding him tight as he came in him. Kurt gasped softly, he loved the part where Sebastian came in him, they had stopped using condoms awhile ago and Kurt loved the feeling of his boyfriend's come splashing on his inner walls.

"Fuck that was amazing" Hunter commented, falling back on the bed and watching as Kurt pulled off Sebastian before lying down and breathing heavily.

Sebastian moved till he was mouth level with Kurt's ass then he lifted his boyfriend's hips till Kurt moved his legs, wrapping them over Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian gripped Kurt's ass cheeks, spreading them then diving his tongue in and licking the come out desperately.

"Fuck" Hunter blurted out, these two were so hot. His cock twitched but he didn't think he could go again, at least not yet.

"Bas" Kurt stammered as Sebastian kept licking till he had got it all, he dropped Kurt's ass lightly and Kurt moved his legs off his shoulders and sagged onto the bed. Sebastian crawled up and kissed Kurt deeply, sharing the come. Hunter groaned when he saw their tongues sliding together and noticed the come being spread between them.

"You guys are amazing" he complimented.

"Thanks, so you going to stop ogling Kurt now" Sebastian commented, after collapsing next to Hunter so he was in the middle. Kurt swatted his arm lightly before cuddling up to him.

"I make no promises" Hunter joked. Sebastian rolled his eyes and clutched Kurt tighter too him, Kurt kissed his shoulder.

"Love you" he murmured.

"Love you too" Sebastian said.

Hunter smiled softly at them, he was glad to have had this chance to experiment and fuck them. It had confirmed that he was more than willing to do it again. He just had to find a way to convince Kurt and Sebastian if they wanted to make it a regular thing.

So not bi curious. More likely bi sexual. Or maybe he was Kurt and Sebastian sexual. Hunter grinned before falling into a the best sleep he'd had for a while.

**123**

Let me know what you thought please, would love to hear your opinion.

Thanks

Rach

x


End file.
